A Princess's Tale Will & OC
by FrozenHunter26
Summary: What if it wasn't Jocelyn that Will met in Rouen? Princess Eleanor the White had never attended many tourneys and when she did so wore veils as not to reveal herself. This was until her brother Prince Edward began to compete as Sir Thomas Colville. And when she meets Will as Sir Ulrich her life changes. Can she truly fall in love? Can a princess change her stars as well? (Will/OC)
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

Eleanor's POV

I had never attended many tourneys before. Even as a princess of England which led to me wearing a veil. No one here had seen me as the princess so I could just be myself. No one has even realized that I'm the princess. Today though in Rouen I was simply Lady Ella who was going to pray for the safety of the men in the joust. I prayed for my brother to be safe. What I didn't see was the young knight following me.

"Would you speak to me?" He asked.

"Ah, to speak ... but sir, my sex are marked by their silence." I replied.

"Oh, I would hear you speak if it cost me my ears." I smiled.

"That is well, for I do not want silence in my life."

"Tell me your name!"

"Would you care if I were ugly?"

"Why yes! I mean no ... I mean if ..."

"You desecrate the house of God!" I looked over and it was the priest! The young man had rode his horse into the church after me!

"Oh ... oh! ... Tell me your name, woman!"He asked as the friars pushed him out.

"Call me Ella!" I smiled.

"Thank you Lady Ella! I will see you at the joust hopefully!" He rode out. I laughed along with my maid Anya.

"Does this not shock you, ladies?" The priest asked.

"Certainly, my lord. We just ... we only laugh just to keep from weeping." I covered.

"Beauty is such a curse. Pray your years come swiftly, pray your beauty fades that you may better serve God."

"Oh, and I do, my lord. I pray for it all the time. Why, God, did you curse me with this face?" I had to stop myself from laughing.

"God's will has a purpose but we may not know it."

"I agree father Anya come let's pray our rosaries and go ready for the tournament." She followed me as we knelt saying our quick prayers before leaving. In my chambers I changed into a pale blue gown with one of my older necklaces from my mother god rest her soul and went to the joust. I only hope to see that handsome knight again. I personally loved the joust. I had learned so much about it after Edward began to compete.

"I will win this tournament for you milady." One knight said as he passed by the stands.

"My lady." I turned to see a herald. "My lady, may I present Count Adhemar, winner of the joust in Florence and high champion at Saint Emilion." He said. I knew Count Adhemar already and my brother did not favor him as his armies were nothing but pillagers.

"All such moments forgotten, when standing before the most beautiful woman in Christendom."Adhemar said walking towards Anya and I.

"Do you only pretend to fight, Count Adhemar? Or do you wage real war as well?" I quipped.

"I am leader of the Free Companies. My army is in southern France, for the moment. How do you like the joust?"

"I've always admired it the strength, the power." I said trying to act properly for Edward's sake. He was next in the lists along with my good knight from earlier. I was trying to pay attention with great difficulty to Adhemar when my knight rode towards us.

"Lady Ella might I ask to wear your favor?" He asked.

"I do not even know your name good sir." I replied.

"Sir Ulrich Von Lichtenstein of Guilderland."

"Yes you may good Sir Ulrich." I stepped down towards him and tied my golden ribbon to his lance. As I returned the count began to speak.

"Your Armour sir." He started.

"What of it?"Ulrich replied.

"How stylish of you to joust in an antique. You'll start a new fashion if you win. My grandfather will be able to wear his in public again. And a shield, how quaint." I felt bad for Sir Ulrich and angry at the count. 'I'm Sorry' I mouthed to him before he rode away. Introductions began with Edward's herald who was very proper and then it was Sir Ulrich's.

"My lords, my ladies..."He turned to the peasantry. "and everybody else here not sitting on a cushion! Today, today, you find yourselves equal for you are all equally blessed for I have the pride, the privilege, nay, the pleasure of introducing to you a knight sired by knights, a knight who can trace his lineage back beyond Charlemagne." He was very interesting to listen to. I first met him atop a mountain near Jerusalem, praying to God, asking his forgiveness for the Saracen blood spilt by his sword. Next he amazed me still further in Italy, when he saved a fatherless beauty from the would-be ravishings of her dreadful Turkish uncle. In Greece, he spent a year in silence, just to better understand the sound of a whisper And so, without further gilding the lily and with no more ado, I give to you the seeker of serenity, the protector of Italian virginity." That one made me giggled. "The enforcer of our Lord God, the one, the only, Sir Ulrich von ... Lichtenstein!" I cheered along with the crowd. The count was not as impressed and looked at me as if I were possessed. As Edward and Ulrich jousted I Was concerned for both. That was until my brother withdrew and they did a ceremonial wave.

"A draw. And Colville is hurt." Adhemar's herald observed.

"Colville withdraws, Ulrich advances. Why didn't Ulrich finish him?"ADhemar asked.

"He shows mercy with the ceremonial pass." I countered.

"Then he shows his weakness. That's all mercy is."

"Mercy is honor. I Must leave Count Adhemar, good luck tomorrow."I said curtseying and leaving with Anya. As night fell I readied for bed.

"Count Adhemar sends word. He says he will win this tournament for you."Anya said handing me my hairbrush.

"He's won many tournaments. He wins them for himself and for his own honour, so it's nothing to say that he wins them for me." I replied.

"He wishes to speak to you again."

"He is a pig, I wish more for Sir Ulrich to win but not for me." I replied. "He asked for my favor yet did not tell me he would win for me, but he also has honor." I looked at the handkerchief I held in my hands. "Anya give him this in the morning." I said and she nodded. That night I dreamt of my good Sir Ulrich.


	2. Chapter 2:Jousts and Banquets

Will's POV

AS I woke up the next morning my mind still thought of Ella. She was beautiful but also it seemed independent. Today I was jousting in the finals against Count Adhemar and I wanted to win for her not that I'd tell her that.

"Adhemar! Adhemar! Adhemar!" The crowds cheered.

"Oh, lovely."Wat groaned.

"Count Adhemar. I don't think I've ever seen him lose." I replied.

"No, but defeat him and you'll see at first hand."Roland added with a smirk. Geoff and another lady walked towards us.

"My liege! Sir Ulrich!" Geoff introduced. "This is Anya, the lady Ella's handmaiden." She handed me a handkerchief.

"My lady bids you wear this token." She said.

"Of course!"I replied taking the cloth from her.

"She also said to tell you, that she will be cheering for you. That she wears your colors."

"Thank you lady Anya, tell her I will think of her." She nodded before saying goodbye and leaving. "Oh, Ella!" I Smiled as I climbed onto my horse.

"Concentrate!" Roland said and I rode towards the lists.

Ella's POV

I entered the stands with Anya shortly after she gave Sir Ulrich my handkerchief. I wore a pale green dress for his shield though no one could tell. When she told me he was thinking of me I could've died. When the joust began I was a bit frightened for him. Adhemar was vicious that I knew. When the first blow hit I was almost unable to watch. Both had won a point. The second blow was just as horrible but Ulrich had gained another and not Adhemar. I looked to Ulrich and they were loosening his armor. It meant he couldn't breathe. I gripped onto Anya's hand.

"It will be alright my lady, he will be alright." She whispered and I nodded. At the third blow it was over and unfortunately Adhemar had won. He rode over with the handkerchief I had given Sir Ulrich.

"I believe this belongs to you milady." He said. I was soo mad at him but I took it back begrudgingly.

"Thank you Count." I said before walking away with Anya once again. Ulrich had won the mounted sword. "Anya will you go and ask him what color tunic he'll be wearing tonight?"

"Yes milady." She replied walking away as I entered my chambers. Another Handmaid came in to fix a warm bath. I sat and soaked and when Anya returned she had a large smile on her face.

"Good news Anya?"I asked stepping out of the tub and putting on my dressing gown.

"He will be wearing green." She replied.

"Lovely, Edward has said green was always my best color." I giggled and she did as well. I picked one of my pale green dresses for such occasions (Arwen's green Coronation dress) . and tied my hair up into a curly ponytail of sorts. We headed to the banquet and I met with Sir Ulrich who looked quite fantastic.

"Sir Ulrich. You look fantastic." I said with a smile we sat down at the banquet table together.

"Ella, you look…. oh, you…." I narrowed my eyes at him smiling as he couldn't finish. "You remind me of the Bible. When God stopped the sun in the sky at Gibeon to give Joshua more time to defeat the Amorites."

"I don't understand! "I replied. "How can I be compared to god's book?"

"If I could ask God one thing, it would be to stop the moon, stop the moon and make this night and your beauty last forever." I blushed an almost scarlet red.

"You flatter me Sir Ulrich." I said.

"Only because it is true." We dined together before joining the others on the floor for a dance.

"So what dance will you have? A taranto, or a basse-danse?" The dance master asked.

"Sir Ulrich! Why don't you show us all a dance of your country? Show us a dance of Gelderland." Adhemar added , I swear that man was nothing but a fiend. The crowd agreed but I could tell as Sir Ulrich began to lead his dance that he needed help I jumped in and we began to create a new dance. The night was quickly filled with fun and dance but I would have to go to bed soon to leave early in the morning to meet Edward.

"Sir Ulrich would you escort me to my chambers?" I asked. "I must leave early tomorrow and need my rest."

"Of course my lady." He replied.

"Please call me Ella."WE walked along the halls of the castle. "It's a lovely night isn't it?" I asked looking out the window at the stars. "I've always loved looking at the stars ever since I was little. My father would tell me that there may be millions of stars but you'll always be the brightest Ella."

"My father always encouraged me to change the stars." He said.

"Change the stars?" I asked perplexed.

"My destiny, a man can change his stars he would say." We were suddenly at my chamber doors.

"I guess that this is where I take my leave sir Ulrich." I said.

"I believe it is will you be attending the tournament at Lagny-sur-Marne?" He asked.

"I look forward to it immensely but I do have something for you." I handed him back the handkerchief from earlier. "I still want you to have it."

"I will cherish it always Ella, good night." He said taking my hand and kissing it. I fell asleep soon afterwards a smile plastered on my face excited for Edward's next tournament at Lagny-sur-Marne.

DANCING MASTER. Places! Places!


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations and Separations

Ella's POV

After Rouen I traveled to meet Edward at the tournament at Lagny-Sur Marne. It was still a bit fun as Anya and I traveled the country. This was until Edward was about to joust against Count Adhemar. his Herald ran towards him conversing and pointing to Edward. The count withdrew and I could see the hurt on Edward's face. And then Sir Ulrich was up against him. His Herald was talking him out of competing running to put up the white flag when Sir Ulrich charged at my brother.

"LANCE!" Edward shouted and they clashed. They talked for a moment before Edward removed his helmet and everyone gasped. He would be going back to London now and I would be expected to at least stay in Rouen for awhile. Sir Ulrich won the tournament and I knew I had to catch up to him.

"Sir Ulrich!" I said walking towards him. He seemed less than enthused. "I've come to see what you will wear to banquet tonight." I smiled.

"Nothing." He groaned.

"Well, then, we'll cause a sensation for I'll dress to match." I said with a deep blush on my face.

"Don't you ever get tired of putting on clothes?"Why was he so angry at me? What had I done?!

"Yes I do! But it's simply what is done! As a lady of england I have to appearances while men like you have all the time in the world and can do anything they want! Do not lecture me good Sir! I was taught that a flower is only as good as it's petals." I replied.

"A flower is good for nothing."

"Really."

"You can't eat a flower. A flower doesn't keep you warm."

"And a rose never knocked a man off a horse, either, did it?"I countered.

"Oh, you're just a silly girl!"

"Really? Better to be a silly girl with a flower, than a silly boy with a horse and a lance!"I growled angrier than ever but I still felt something for him. I sat in the carriage as we rode back to Rouen. Edward sat across from me. I was the princess now in our closed carriage.

"That Sir Ulrich you like him don't you Ellie?" He asked.

"Is it improper to think that I do Eddie? I feel something for him but I'm a princess we would never work out." I replied. My brother reached over placing his hand on mine.

"I believe that you should marry for love Eleanor no matter what status the man you love has."

"Even if I wish to give up my title?"

"Even so." We were in Rouen in no time. "I have to return to London but if you wish to stay in Rouen you have Anya and your estate to help you, safe travels Eleanor." He said kissing my forehead as I exited the carriage. I stayed in Rouen for a month before one of Sir Ulrich's squire's rode towards the castle carrying a letter.

"A letter?" I asked. He nodded handing it to me. I opened it and began to read.

 _'_ _My dearest Ella:_

 _It is strange to think, I have not seen you in a month. I have seen the new moon, but not you. I have seen sunsets and sunrises, but nothing of your beautiful face. The pieces of my broken heart can pass through the eye of a needle._ '

"He makes it sound as though I had died." I loved the poetry though

"Yes, madam. He dies as well." The squire Wat said and I continued to read.

 _'I miss you like the sun misses the flower. Like the sun misses the flower in the depths of winter. Instead of beauty to direct its light to, the heart hardens like the frozen world your absence has sent me to. I next compete in Paris. I'll find it empty and cold if you're not there. Hope guides me. It gets me through the day and especially the night. The hope that after you leave my sight it will not be the last time I look upon all the love that I possess...I remain yours... The knight of your heart.'_ Tears streamed down my face it was so beautiful and I Found myself missing him even more. I needed to see him desperately.

"My master hoped that you might have something to send him in return."He said and I smirked.

"You can tell him that I will be in paris for the competition but you may also give him this."I replied and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Can you give that to him Wat?"

"Yes milady." He said and I smiled with a giggle. I had already talked to Edward about everything but revealing who I was to Sir Ulrich would be difficult and I wondered if he would still trust me afterwards. I couldn't think about that as Anya and I boarded the carriage and headed to Paris.

"Do you miss him Milady?" Anya asked as we road.

"I do Anya, but I need to know that he will prove his love of me."I replied.

"Perhaps he will lose the tournament for you? He's won every one so far."

"Do you think he would do that?"

"I believe he would for you Milady." I smiled in a day we would be in Paris and I would see my good knight Sir Ulrich.


	4. Chapter 4: The Proof

Once we arrived in Paris and at the tourney grounds Anya and I headed to Notre Dame where I would meet Sir Ulrich.

"Do you think he will come?"I asked blessing myself with the holy water.

"As sure as the sun will rise."She replied and pointed to the door. I smiled as Sir Ulrich walked in and Anya walked off.

"You favour cathedrals."He observed.

"I come for confession. And the glass a riot of colour in a dreary grey world. Don't you think?" I asked.

"Oh, it's beautiful."

"I feel the same way about the letter you sent. Speak to me. Speak those words."

"I'm going to win this tournament for you."

"Excuse me?"

"This tournament. I'll win it in your name. Every knight I defeat, I defeat for you. Your beauty will be reflected in the power of my arm, the flanks of my horse."

"Every knight at every tourney has said such to me. What makes your promise different? I wish to hear poetry, Ulrich." I demanded.

"Oh, well, I'm not ready." He stammered.

"But I am. And why must everything for a woman be run on a man's schedule?"

"Well, um, a man's day is fuller, and, well, you see a man, he has more demands on his time."

"Is that so? Do you know how much I must do in a day simply because I am a woman?"

"Yes. Maybe. No?"

"I demand poetry, and when I want it. And I want it now."

"Your breasts. They're below your throat. They're…." I shook my head and walked away. Ella, how may I prove my love to you? How?"

"Do you ask in earnest?"

"Yes."

" If you would prove your love, you should do your worst."

"My worst. What do you mean?"

"Instead of winning, to honour me with your high reputation, I want you to act against your normal character and do badly. Lose!"

"No, losing proves nothing, except that I'm a loser!" He growled.

"Wrong! Losing is a much keener test of your love. Losing would contradict your self-love, and losing would show your obedience to your lover and not to yourself!" I shouted as we grew louder and louder in the church.

"Really!" He fought against me every step of the way. A deacon walked towards us.

"Shhhh, woman! Shhhh!" He said and I grew more and more angry.

"Do not shush me and spare him! Now begone! Go!"The deacon walked away frightened of me. Good. "What is your answer?" I said eyes angrily glaring up at Ulrich.

"I will not lose." He growled back.

"Then you do not love me." I said and left before he could chase after me. I went down to the tournament and what I saw was quite surprising. Sir Ulrich took the lance to the chest without fighting back. "He does love me Anya!" I said joyously hugging my maid and friend tightly. I watched lance after lance break on him. "Will you go tell him that he may stop losing now? That I believe him and wish him to win?"

"Yes milady." She said curtseying before walking away. I just hoped that Sir Ulrich was okay and perhaps that this didn't change anything.

Will's POV

How could she ask that of me? To lose something that I've worked so hard for? Because it would prove I was not only thinking of myself. I wanted to show her that I loved her and if this was the only way so be it. I was in pain taking every lance and the group was not happy with me. Right now Wat and Geoff were helping me get my arm back into place.

"No one knight has distanced himself with victories yet. If you win all your remaining matches, and some of your opponents take key losses, who knows? You could make the semis, even the finals."Geoff said begrudgingly.

"Well, at least the armour's proven itself." Kate said with a small smile.

"And your love, have you proven that yet?"Wat asked cranking the device.

"Ah!" I screamed in pain. "Oh, Wat, you remember church as a boy, the fear, the passion. That's what she makes me feel. And for that, I say my rosary to Ella and no-one else."I replied.

"William, that's blasphemous." He said turning the crank once again. My arm finally pushed back into place and I could breathe again.

"Oh, then may I burn in Hell." I groaned getting up from the device.

"Withdraw. Lose that way. Just don't take any more punishment." Roland said.

"Oh, Roland." I said before seeing Anya walk towards us.

"My lady sends this message. She says that if you love her…." I cut her off.

"Look, I know, I know, I must lose. Is she not watching, huh?" I asked.

"She says that if you love her, you will not lose another match. She says that if you love her, you will win this tournament." She said with a smirk. Of course she would say that. Geoff and I headed off to the lists as I got my armour back on. Geoff pointed to her.

"There she is, the embodiment of love, your Venus." He said.

"Oh, and how I hate her!" I replied shaking my head before putting down my visor. I won but was in serious pain and I didn't expect the prize I would recieve that night.


	5. Chapter 5: The Prize

In the dead of that night after the banquet I slid into a white dress and a sheer flowing robe walking towards Sir Ulrich's tent. He lay in bed just fiddling with his hands.

"We missed you at banquet, Sir Ulrich." I said with a small smile.

"We?" He asked in reply.

"I, Ella, your prize."

"My prize. I'm not worthy of a prize."

"Then who is? My maid tells me that sometimes your varlets… that they call you William. Is this so, Sir Ulrich?"

"Yes, it is so." He replies and I know what to do.

"Then I shall tell you my true name as well for I am not who I appear to be." I said.

"What do you mean Ella?"

"My name is Eleanor the white, Duchess of York, and princess of England."

"P-princess?" He seemed terribly alarmed.

"Tis true Edward is my brother but he cares not who I love and marry as long as it is for love and I love you. Can you forgive me for my treachery?" I asked

"Always Eleanor. Your titles matter not to me, I love you for the woman I've come to know." I smiled sitting down on the bed.

"And your name makes no matter to me, just so long as I can call you my own." I said.

"Oh, but Eleanor, I am your own." He replied and I leaned in closer touching a bruise. "Ow, damn, girl." I looked at his wounds and they looked awful.

"You need a surgeon!"I gasped.

"Well, he's been. He says I'll live, although it doesn't feel that way." He replied. I brushed the hair out of his face.

"Oh, William, this pain is my doing."

"Yes, it is, although my father, he taught me to take the bad with the good."

"Well, this good you speak of, it will be my doing as well." I leaned closer to his lips and we were blissfully adept and in love. It felt beautiful and was beautiful. I wanted to be his. I would be only his.

"Are you sure of this Eleanor?" He asked.

"I've never been so sure of something William, and please call me Ella."I was breathless as I gave him my most important gift that I could give only one man. (I can't right smut so there's your sex). I could lay there forever but I knew I had to get back to the castle.

"I have to go back now, the sun's rising and I leave for London as soon as possible. The next time you see me I'll be in the stands next to Edward wearing my princess attire."

"I cannot wait to see you again. And after I win the championships I will marry you if your brother deems it so."

"He knows how I feel and gives his blessing." I said before kissing him one last time. "I love you William."

"And I you Ella."He replied as I departed my eyes locked on his. I was quickly back into my chambers before Anya. I woke up again a bit sore but ready for the carriage and boat ride back to London. Oh London, how I've missed thee. I will see you at the world championships William, my love. I thought.


	6. Chapter 6: London

After Paris I left for London. I was so happy to see WIlliam again but I also couldn't wait to see him win the world championships. I watched the parade by my brother's side wearing my veil and my Tiara. I watched as William smiled at me. The tournament went well so far for William and I was excited for him. The day he was to compete against adhemar was another story. Adhemar had royal guards with him.

"Seems your knight is less than you thought him to be Princess Eleanor." Adhemar said to me he was granted an audience. He knew I was cheering fro William because I had been wearing green aand had bestowed my favor on William as well.

"What do you mean Count Adhemar?" I asked curious.

"He is a peasant, a Thatcher, and he's been fraudulent posing as a knight." My eyes widened in surprise.

"What a revelation, excuse me Count Adhemar." I said I had to find Will. I ran off towards Geoff his Herald.

"Princess Eleanor what's wrong your highness?"He asked.

"Geoff It's Ella, I'm sorry that I did not reveal myself sooner. But I must talk to Will. Adhemar found out who he truly is. He's going to be arrested." Geoff's eyes widened and led me to him. Will was being strapped into his armour.

"Geoff! Ella! This day just gets better and better!" He said, he was so happy.

"Did somebody die?"Roland asked.

"Yes, Sir Ulrich von Lichtenstein."Geoff said and William saddened.

"What?"He asked.

"Adhemar followed you last night. To Cheapside. And he says he saw your father. I'm so sorry my love but there's nothing I can do to change this."

"Will, they asked me for your patents. They're waiting for you in the lists. They're going to arrest you. A dozen royal guards. They'll put you in the stocks."Geoff said.

"Oh, but I face Adhemar in five minutes." He needed to run.

"No, you forfeit. They've already marked it down."

"Saddle the horses. They can arrest your baggage, not you."Roland added.

"Halt."Will said and looked at me. "So, what do you think? Now that you know what I am?"

"To know what you are, William, would take a lifetime, one I am most willing to give, but right now you've got to run. There is nothing else to do. I don't care who you are. Run, and I will run with you." I said taking his hand.

"Ella, I cannot run. I am a knight, and I will put myself to the hazard."

"A knight in your heart, but not on paper, and paper is all that matters to them."Roland said and I nodded.

"William, I love you. I love you. You. And I'm sorry, but I won't see you led away bound for the stocks." I told him.

"Oh, but you will see me run? No!"He shouted the tears threatened to stream down my face.

"Damn your pride, William. It is you and only you that will not see you run." I said.

"My pride is the only thing they can't take from me."

"But they can take it from you! They can, and they will. Oh, they will. But love they cannot take."

"Then where will we live? In my hovel, with the pigs inside in winter so they won't freeze?"

"Yes, William, with the pigs, with the pigs. The poor can marry for love. I don't care as long as I'm with you!"

"Oh, Ella, you are a princess, you speak of what you do not know." The tears finally came.

"William, I beg you, please. Run. Do it for love." I begged and everyone agreed.

"No! I will not run! I am a knight."He said and walked away with his friends. I wished I could've joined them but it was too late. I watched from the background as he was arrested. I cried as they took him away. Edward looked at me with sadness in his eyes as well. That night as I sobbed Edward came to my chambers.

"You truly love him don't you?" He asked as I lay there crying.

"With all my heart Edward, with all my heart." I replied.

"I will take care of things I promise Ellie." He said and I nodded. Could he though. The next day after I knew that Edward would fix things Anya and I rode to cheapside. I noticed a llittle girl playing with a makeshift lance.

"Excuse can you show us where John Thatcher lives?" I asked politely.

"Princess Eleanor! Of course he's lives down there!" She smiled.

"Thank you and here is something for you." I removed one of my rings a smaller one and gave it to her.

"Thank you your highness!" She ran off and Anya and I rode closer. I walked into the house. John Thatcher was quite observant for a blind man.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"I am the woman who loves your son will you come with me to the stadium?" I replied.

"Of course shall we my lady?" He asked and we headed back. I just hoped that Will was there and ready to joust. We arrived and William did not look well. Adhemar had to have tipped the blade. AS we sat down Geoff walked up standing in between my brother and my sister in law's thrones.

"Good people! I missed my introduction! But please, please I pray you, hear it now. For I would lay to rest the grace in my tongue, and speak plain. Days like these are far too rare to cheapen with heavy-handed words."He said. "And so, I'm afraid without any ado whatsoever , here he is, one of your own, born a stone's throw from this very stadium, and here before you now, the son of John Thatcher, Sir William Thatcher!" I smiled and cheered with the crowd. Will had taken off all of his padding. I clutched onto John's hand as we rode against Adhemar one last time.

"WILLIAM!" He shouted and with a final blow Adhemar was knocked off his horse! Everyone stood up cheering.

"Yes! He's won!" I said to John and he smiled tears running down his face. "I'll be back I have to see him." The old man nodded and I ran down to the lists.

"Ella!" He shouted and I smiled running into his arms.

"Sir William Thatcher, I prefer that to Sir Ulrich Von Lichtenstein." I said with a small chuckle.

"There's another question I must ask with the permission of your brother." He replied looking at Edward who threw him a small wooden box. "Princess Eleanor, will you marry me?" The box opened to see my grandmother's wedding ring.

"Of course sir William!" I said and kissed him passionately as everyone cheered in the background including his friends and my brother. "I love you."I said as we broke apart.

"As I will always love you." William replied as we kissed again.

 _Not only was this a tale of a knight it was also the tale of his princess and how they came to find each other, for they did not care about status, they cared about love, and that is the greatest power of them all._

 _THE END_


End file.
